


A Short Story of a Lonely Guy

by missgoalie75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is thirteen and Scott has his first kiss at a birthday party held in the basement of Johnny Silver’s home.</p><p>It's brought about by the cliché, yet well-loved staple of parties – spin the bottle – and Stiles wasn't invited to this party, naturally. Sure, he's a fellow teammate on the youth lacrosse team, but they've reached that point when you're not forced to invite your entire class to your birthday parties (so his birthday invitations have significantly dropped) and he's not as well liked as Scott. It's just how it's always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Story of a Lonely Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Story of a Lonely Guy" by Blink-182.

Stiles is thirteen and Scott has his first kiss at a birthday party held in the basement of Johnny Silver's home.

It's brought about by the cliché, yet well-loved staple of parties – spin the bottle – and Stiles wasn't invited to this party, naturally. Sure, he's a fellow teammate on the youth lacrosse team, but they've reached that point when you're not forced to invite your entire class to your birthday parties (so his birthday invitations have significantly dropped) and he's not as well liked as Scott. It's just how it's always been.

Besides, he had very important things to do at home. Very important – he couldn't even _think_ about abandoning them to go to a birthday party of some kid who doesn't even listen to their coach half the time and claims later that it's 'ADD.' Wrong, sorry, do not pass Go, do not collect two-hundred dollars, etc. etc.

He finds out about it when Scott calls him afterwards and he doesn't do the best job at feigning enthusiasm because at the end of the night, he's a little pissed he wasn't invited and a lot jealous because even though guys talk about boobs and sex (which are all awesome – well. He just assumes the sensory aspects of them are awesome and just appreciates them all from a visual standpoint), Stiles kind of wants to know if fireworks occurring when lips touch is legitimately possible, or if it's overrated bullshit.

Scott notices his disinterest and/or jealousy – Stiles isn't too sure which – and tries to reassure him that the rest of the party was totally lame, that he didn't miss anything.

Maybe so, but he got action so he's kind of biased, but Stiles appreciates his trying.

*

Stiles is fourteen and seven months old and Scott has his first hook up.

He's actually invited to this party because it's a JV athletic party – all teams that are actually good are in attendance (so basketball and swimming are banned because _wow_ they suck balls) – and he made the cut for JV lacrosse, much to the surprise (and annoyance) of some folks.

Suck on that, Jackson Whittemore. Well. Even though he was one of the three freshmen to make the varsity cut and the only one to be starting, so Stiles supposes he shouldn't say to his face unless he wants to look like a goalie after taking ten free shots in a row (he's seen the bruises on Danny's legs that look more like welts and he couldn't stop twitching for an hour afterwards).

It's the first time they've ever drank and Scott keeps giggling in this high-pitched manner that Stiles finds weird and totally hilarious, but Rachel doesn't think so when she coos at him, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed. They make out on the couch for twenty minutes and Stiles doesn't want to stare – he's not a creeper – but he keeps glancing back at them, that familiar snake of jealous curling around his organs and making his stomach churn.

Meanwhile, Stiles ends up getting intimately acquainted with Greenberg's basement toilet (hey, at least he _made_ it to the toilet unlike Greenberg – _gross_ ).

*

Stiles is sixteen and Scott gets his first girlfriend and everything that comes along with it.

He hears about the things Scott and Allison do and he's stuck imagining it, wondering what it would be like. He imagines the softness of Lydia's hair running through his fingers as he tilts her head back to kiss her – the glide of her lips against his and how warm her skin would be if he snuck a hand under her shirt to feel, resting on the small of her back. (He also obviously wonders what it would be like to sleep with her because those hips, those thighs, _you got me hypnotized_ – no, wait, that's a song. But every single one of her features is perfect.)

But it's not just the physical stuff – it's what they _have_ ; there's a sense of closeness that Stiles doesn't understand, that he won't be able to with research and observation – he's tried with his parents before cancer happened and left his father fractured in a way that he'll never recover from and he just _can't_ imagine having that with another living, breathing person because at the end of the day, when he goes to sleep at night, he can give himself a panic attack by just _thinking_ about the kind of vulnerability that's a requirement for being in a relationship (well, a nice, healthy, stable relationship, anyway).

He also almost gives himself panic attacks over the ultra-real possibility of never having it ever, of being ignorant forever about something that seems to come so easily to people. And there's nothing he hates more than being ignorant.

He forces himself to breathe evenly – in through the nose, out through the mouth – and just _go the fuck to sleep_ , as the wise Samuel L. Jackson once narrated a rather messed up twist of a children's book.

(Even though when Scott tells him about _actually having sex, holy shit,_ Stiles seriously wonders if this is karma for knowing more than him about absolutely everything, for the most part.)

*

Stiles is still sixteen (seriously, can he just be seventeen because he hates going to the movie theater in the next town to see rated R films because the local one cards) and he can't keep comparing himself to Scott because frankly, as much as Stiles wants to hook up and have sex and be Lydia's boyfriend and all that, his life is too fucking busy and dangerous to even think about it.

(Hey, it's a logical, convincing argument and he'd be damned if he acted like an idiot for a quick fuck and ended up dying – he wants to live, he has a lot to live for, and hey, he's a healthy, hot-blooded guy, he obviously wants sex and thinks about it quite often, but he prides himself on his intellect and _mind over fucking matter_.)


End file.
